Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ep.0: Tales From The Turtle Lair
[[Datei:TMNT12_ep_0.jpg|thumb|300px|''Tales From The Turtle Lair]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ep.0: Tales From The Turtle Lair'' (deutscher Titel: Geschichten aus dem Turtles Versteck) ist ein sechsteiliges, von Nickelodeon produziertes interaktives Online-Comic, das als Vorgeschichte zur 2012 Animationsserie dient. Vorkommende Charaktere *Splinter *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo *Sojobos Tengu *Casey Jones (Andeutung) *Mouser (Cameo) *''Space Heroes'' (erwähnt) Handlung Teil 1: :thumb|160px|Die Prüfung beginntDie Handlung setzt zeitlich vor der Folge "Rise of the Turtles - Part 1" ein. Splinters vier Ziehsöhne haben ihre Ausbildung als Ninja so gut wie abgeschlossen, doch gemäß der Tradition seines Clans muss Splinter ihnen einen letzten - und den entscheidenden - Test aufbürden, damit sie sich als wahrhaft würdig erweisen, den Rang eines Ninjas tragen zu dürfen. Damals musste Splinter, damals noch als Mensch, im Zweikampf gegen den Botschafter des Kriegergeistes Sojobo antreten und diesen besiegen. Auch die Turtles sollen dieser Prüfung unterzogen werden, und natürlich macht Splinter sich Sorgen, dass sie wegen ihrer eigenen persönlichen Schwächen an dieser Aufgabe scheitern könnten und damit für die Gefahren der Oberwelt nicht bereit sein werden ... :thumb|160px|Der EindringlingBei einem Trainingsdurchgang mit einigen automatisierten Hindernissen führt Raphaels Kurzsichtigkeit dazu, dass Donatello und Michelangelo beinahe von zwei schweren Sandsäcken erschlagen werden. Gerade da, als Leonardo und Raphael sich wieder einmal in den Haaren zu liegen beginnen, taucht plötzlich eine unheimliche Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts auf und wirft ihnen Splinters zerbrochenen Stock vor die Füße. Die Turtles greifen ihn an, doch der Unbekannte setzt sie nacheinander mit spielender Leichtigkeit außer Gefecht. Teil 2: :thumb|160px|Splinters WeisungRückblick: Während einer Meditationssitzung kann sich Leonardo nicht genügend entspannen, weil er frustriert darüber ist, dass seine Brüder - ganz besonders Raphael - sich nicht an seine Anweisungen zu halten pflegen. Als Antwort hält ihm Splinter vor, dass er sich zu sehr an ein falsches Vorbild hält und zuwenig auf seine eigene Intuition vertraut; nur wenn er diese Schwäche überwinden kann, kann er zum Anführer werden, den seine Brüder respektieren werden. :thumb|160px|In der FalleGegenwart: Die Turtles erlangen schließlich wieder ihr Bewusstsein, sehen sich dann aber in vier sehr engen Käfigen eingesperrt. Ihr Fänger, der Tengu, verhöhnt sie, weil sie in seinen Augen noch nicht das Recht erlangt haben, sich "Ninja" zu nennen. Um sich dieses Recht zu verdienen, müssen sie die Prüfungen des Tengu bestehen. :Natürlich beginnt Raphael Leonardo mit hitzigen Erwartungen zu behageln, was jedoch Leonardo die Lösung für ihre prekäre Lage erkennen lässt. Da der Tengu behauptet, er hätte sie genauestens beobachtet, müsste er daher auch wissen, auf welche Weise jeder von ihnen versuchen würde, aus seinem Käfig auszubrechen, und daher entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen entwickelt haben. Der wahre Trick dabei aber ist, dass Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello sich vor ihrem Versuch, ihre Käfige mit Gewalt zu öffnen, nicht vergewissert haben, ob diese überhaupt verschlossen sind! Diese Feststellung erweist sich verblüffenderweise als richtig, doch dann lässt der Tengu seinen nächsten Trick los und öffnet vier Falltüren, die in die Käfigböden eingebaut sind ... Teil 3: :Donatello landet in einer engen Kammer, deren einziger Ausgang - nebst dem Schacht in der Decke, durch den er hier hinein gefallen ist - aus einem Abflussrohr hoch in der Wand besteht. Bevor er aber über sein weiteres Vorgehen nachdenken kann, bricht der Boden zwischen ihm und der Wand mit dem Schacht auf und stellt ihn somit vor ein schwer überwindbares Hindernis. Um über diese Situation nachzudenken, lässt sich Donatello am Rand des Loches nieder; dabei blendet die Handlung zurück auf folgendes Ereignis... :thumb|200px|Belehrendes GleichnisRückblick: Während einer ersten Hindernisübung waren Donatellos Brüder nicht nur wesentlich schneller als er mit der Überwindung der dazugehörigen Mauer, sondern es endete auch damit, dass er als einziger von der Wand abglitt. Wütend machte er die Mauer für seinen Fehlschlag verantwortlich, bis Splinter ihn mittels eines Gleichnisses darauf hinwies, dass es seine eigene Tendenz war, immer zuviel nachzudenken und dabei den offensichtlichsten Weg stets außer Acht zu lassen. :thumb|200px|Ran an den Speck!Gegenwart: Sich auf die Lehren seines Meisters besinnend, exekutiert Donatello seinen Plan, der Falle zu entkommen, indem er die Speerklinge in seinem Bo ausfährt und diesen dann direkt in die Wand unter der Rohröffnung wirft, wo sie steckenbleibt; danach springt er über den Graben und schwingt sich an dieser behelfsmäßigen Reckstange in die Öffnung hinein. So besteht Donatello seine Prüfung, doch der Tengu, der alles aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtet hat, schwört sich, dass die beiden anderen Turtles es nicht so leicht haben sollen ... Teil 4: :thumb|200px|Klotzköpfigkeit ...Raphael landet in einer ihm unbekannten Tunnelkreuzung in der Kanalisation, wo er dem Tengu begegnet und ihn wütend angreift. Natürlich scheitert er dabei, und der Tengu beginnt ihn weiter zu reizen, indem er Raphaels ständige Rivalität mit Leonardo vor Augen hält ... :Rückblick: Eines Tages beobachtete Splinter Raphael bei einer ungewöhnlich aggressiven Übung am Sandsack, und als er ihn deswegen befragte, platzte es aus Raphael heraus, dass er gerne mal der Anführer sein möchte, da Leonardos Art ihm überhaupt nicht zusagt. Daraufhin belehrte Splinter darüber, wie sehr Raphael mehr mit seinem Temperament als mit seinem Kopf zu handeln neigt, und ließ ihn mit einer lehrsamen Kopfnuss und einer Ermahnung, seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten, wieder allein. :thumb|200px|... und ClevernessGegenwart: Raphael setzt seine Angriffe gegen den Tengu fort, doch wieder und wieder scheitert er - doch dies stellt sich im Nachhinein als ein Ablenkungsmanöver heraus. In Wirklichkeit manövriert er den Tengu geschickt in eine Position, wo schließlich eine Gitterbrücke zwischen ihnen steht, dann reißt er die Brücke mit seinen Sai aus ihrer Befestigung und bringt sie zum Einsturz. So kann er, während der Tengu vom jenseitigen Brückenansatz hängt, seinen Weg ungehindert fortsetzen. Teil 5: :thumb|200px|Übermut tut selten gutMichelangelo landet in einer runden Kammer, aus der eine Tür mit einem elektronischen Kombinationsschloss führt. Anstatt jedoch das Schloss auf konventionelle Weise zu öffnen versuchen, setzt er impulsiv seine Nunchakus ein, doch der einzige Erfolg, den er dabei erntet, ist, dass die Decke der Kammer einzubrechen droht. :thumb|200px|Genau die richtige Erinnerung!Verzweifelt versucht Michelangelo, sich auf Splinters weise Lehren zu besinnen, doch alles, was ihm dabei ins Gedächtnis kommt, ist eine Mahnung, dass der Verstand genauso viel Training benötigt wie der Körper, und die verschwommene Erinnerung an eine von Donatellos Lehrstunden über elektronische Schlösser. Glücklicherweise ist ihm genau das Wichtigste von dieser Lektion im Gedächtnis haften geblieben, und indem er sich an die meist abgenutzten Tasten hält, findet er die richtige Kombination heraus und kann damit um Haaresbreite dem Einsturz entkommen. Doch ohne dass er und die anderen Turtles dies ahnen, steht ihnen noch eine letzte Herausforderung bevor ... Teil 6: :thumb|200px|Die Maske kommt runter ...In einer weiteren Kammer treffen die Turtles sowohl einander als auch dem Tengu wieder. Sich auf dessen Geschick im Einzelkampf besinnend, einigen sich die Vier ohne Umschweife auf einen Team-Angriff. Gemeinsam überwältigen sie ihren Gegner, doch als Michelangelo mit seinen Nunchakus zuschlägt, reißt der dabei die Maske des Tengus herunter, und zum Vorschein kommt das Gesicht von niemand anderem als Splinter! :thumb|200px|"Zusammenhalt macht stark"Splinter enthüllt seinen Söhnen, dass diese Prüfungen nicht nur ihr persönliches Geschick, sondern auch ihre Fähigkeit zum Teamwork und ihren Zusammenhalt auf die Probe stellen sollten, und er gibt ihnen auch die Ermahnung, dass - obwohl sie nun das Recht errungen haben, den Titel eines Ninja tragen zu dürfen - niemals aufhören müssen, weiter zu lernen und ihre Kenntnisse weiter zu schärfen. Zum Schluss bemerkt Michelangelo, dass ihn die Prüfungen ziemlich hungrig gemacht haben, und Splinter kommentiert, wie gerne er sich doch eine Pizza nach Hause liefern lassen würde. Auf die Frage, was Pizza sei, antwortet Splinter nur: "Eine der vielen Schätze von New York, die ihr bald entdecken werdet." Merkmale thumb|left|200px|Ein Beispiel für eine Interaktiv-Funktion des ComicsDie Episode ist zum Teil interaktiv, d.h. dass der Leser die Handlung an bestimmten Stellen vorantreiben kann, indem er kleinere Spiele absolviert: Auf Zielscheiben "schießen", Trainingspuppen schlagen oder Schalter aktivieren. Die Episode hat außerdem die Merkmale eines Hörbuchs, indem der auf dem Bildschirm erscheinende Text durch gesprochenen Text und Geräuscheffekte begleitet wird. In der englischen Fassung besetzen die Synchronsprecher der jeweiligen Figuren aus der 2012 Serie ihre entsprechenden Rollen in dieser Geschichte. Zitate *thumb|200px|Splinters Söhne und SchülerSplinter: Mein ältester und weisester Sohn, dazu bestimmt, ein großer Anführer zu werden - sobald er wenigstens gelernt hat, seinen eigenen Instinkten zu vertrauen und sich nicht mit diesem Captain Ryan von dieser Space Heroes-Serie zu vergleichen, die er so liebt. Leonardo: Folgt dem Shinobi-Code, Leute. Ein Shinobi darf niemals einen Befehl in Frage stellen. Splinter: Mein zweiter und stärkster Sohn. Kein Krieger trainiert so hart wie Raphael. Er ist pure Kraft von Kopf bis Fuß. Unglücklicherweise treibt die Kraft in seinem Kopf mein Sohn zum Handeln ohne Nachdenken. Raphael: Stimmt, ein Shinobi sollte keinen Befehl in Frage stellen. Es sei denn, dieser kommt von meinem nerd-tastischen Bruder Leo. Splinter: Mein dritter und brilliantester Sohn, oder wie die anderen zu ihm sagen, der "Streber". Er liebt es zu basteln und Geräte zu bauen, fast genauso gerne, wie er sie auseinandernimmt. So sehr ich mir wünsche, dass Raphael von Zeit zu Zeit mehr denken würde, wünschte ich mir manchmal, Donatello täte dies ein bißchen weniger. Donatello: "Nerd-tastisch" ist kein richtiges Wort, Raphael. Splinter: Mein jüngster und impulsivster Sohn, Michelangelo, hat eine natürliche Begabung und viel mehr rohes Talent als alle seine Brüder zusammen ... wenn ich ihn nur dazu bringen könnte, sich mehr auf das Training zu konzentrieren. Michelangelo: Mann, das ist ein Wort! Genauso wie "nunchucktastisch"! Nunchucktastisch! Nunchucktastisch!! Splinter: Meine Söhne. Ein Vater könnte nicht stolzer sein. *'Donatello': Okay, Donnie, du kannst es schaffen ... Pass auf seine Füße auf. Wenn er angreift, wehre ich ab. Wenn er auf mich zustürmt, springe ich - [Der Tengu schlägt ihn k.o.] Donatello: WennerzuschlägtdannkontereichmitIn-Ohnmacht-Fallen... *thumb|200px|Ein kleiner VorgrußDonatello: [im Rückblick] Blöder, hirnloser, unwissenschaftlicher Hindernislauf! Splinter: Ist es wirklich der Hindernislauf, über den dur dich ärgerst, mein Sohn? Donatello: Nein, Sensei, ich glaube nicht. Es liegt daran, dass ich scheinbar immer hinter meinen Brüdern zurückbleibe, egal wie hart ich trainiere. Splinter: Wenn ein Baum in einen Fluss fällt, hört das Wasser dann auf zu fließen? Donatello: Nein, Meister. Das Wasser fleißt um den Baum herum und bahnt sich einen neuen Weg. Splinter: Donatello, du bist im Geiste so begabt, aber manchmal denkst du zuviel. Die Herausforderung liegt darin, auf die Mauerkrone zu gelangen. Es wurde nichts darüber gesagt, dass man sie erklimmen muss. *'Raphael': Okay, wo bin ich? Ich kenne diesen Teil der Kanalisation nicht, und auch nicht diese Sprüche. Besonders diesen lahmen da. Alternative Versionen thumb|Das Titelbild der deutschen Version (Teil 1)Eine deutsche Ausgabe dieser Online-Episode wurde auf der deutschsprachigen Seite von Nickelodeon eingestellt. Jedoch sind die Texte dort zu eng an der Originalversion übersetzt worden, was mehrere grammatikalische Fehler im deutschen Skript ergibt. Außerdem besitzt die deutsche Übersetzung - im Gegensatz zur englischen Originalversion - keine sprachliche Begleitung des Textes. Quellenhinweis *Nickelodeon Website nick.com: Ninja Turtles Comics *deutsche Version auf Nick.de Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien